Adûnaic
Adûnaic was the language of the Númenóreans in the second Age.It later became the common speech (W."soval Phare") or Westron (W."Adűni") in the Westlands.In the Harad it influenced the developement of the coastal-language Ansith and some black Númenórean dialects such as Kharadûnaic and Zimrathânic.Adûnaic itself was a later form of the language of the Edain, especially the Old Mágo dialect of the House of Hador. Genealogy of Adûnaic *Avarin **Taliska **Old Magó ***Adûnaic ****Adunalect ****Adûni or Westron ****Amazônaic ****Black Númenórean Dialects *****Ansith *****Kharadûni or Hyaraic *****Tantûraki *****Zimrathânaic (Mîrëdorin) ****Lasutt Wordlist * abâr - Strenth, power * Abatta - Arda, World * adûn, adûna - West * Adûnaim - Westmen, Westerners, Númenoreans * Adûni - Western ,Westron * Adûnakhôr - Lord of the West, Manwe * Agan - Death * Agân - Death (personified), Mandos * Agathurush - Shadow-fen * Aglarâma - Sea-Castle * Akallabêth - the drowned, the fallen, Númenor * Alkar - radiant, Morgoth * Alkarondas - sea-castle * Amatthâni - Aman * ammî, ammê - mother * Anadûnê - Westland, Númenor * anadûni - western * Ar - King * Arminaleth - Armenelos, City of Heaven * attû, attô - father * Avalê - goddess, Valie * avalôi - Valar * Avallôni - Avallone, Haven of Powers * Avradî - Varda * Azar - Warrior, Star * Azga, Azgar - War * Azgarâ - wage war * azra - Sea, Ocean * Azrabêl, [[Azrubêl - Sea-lover * azûl- East * azûlada - westward * [[bal - Lord, Master * balak - ship * balîk - ships * Balkumagân - shipwright * Balukkhôr - Ship-lord, Sea-lord * banâth - wife * Bâr - Lord, ruler, Master * Bârim - Lords, Valar * Barûn - Lord, Baron * bawâb - wind * bas - Place * batân - road * bêl - lover * Bel, Belza - Light, Lamp * bêth - Word, language, Speech * burôda - heavy * dâira - earth * daûr - gloom * dawar - gloom * dolgu - night * dubud , Fall * dulgî -black * êphalak - faraway * Er - Lord, Prince * Êruhînim - Eruhini, Children of Eru * Êru - Eru * Eth - fortress, city * Galab - Game * Gast - Tamer * Gimil - of the Stars * Gimilnitîr, Gimlunitîr - Kindler of Stars, Varda * Gimli, Gimle - Star, Silver * Gimilzôr - Star-fire, Silver-fire * hazad - seven * hil - * hîn - child, descendant * hînim - children * hurush - fen, river * huzun - ear * Îbal * igmil - star-shaped figure * Imrahil - * Indilzar - Elros * Inziladûn - West-Flower * Inzil - Flower * ir - alone, One * izindi -straight * izindu-bêth - true-sayer, [[prophet *Izmil - grey * kadar - city * kadar-lâi - city-folk * kalab - fall * kali - woman * kan - hold * Karab - [[Horse * Karbî - mare * Karbû - Stallion * kathuphazgân - conqueror * khibil - spring * khôr - Lord, Master, Ruler * kulub - vegetables, roots * lâi - folk, people * lôkhî - crooked, corrupted * lômi - night * Lôni - Haven * magân - wright, craftsman * manô - spirit * mîk - baby boy * minal - heaven * minul - of heaven * mîth - baby girl, maid-child * miyât -twins * miyi - small * mizim - grey * nadroth - hind-track, the wake of a boat * Nad - hind * nâlo -shadow * Narâk - Eagle * nardû - Soldier * narû - man, male person * nîlo - moon * Nimir - shine, Elf * Nimriyê - elvish, Quenya * Nimruzîr - Elendil, Elf-friend, Elf-Lover, Star-lover * Nimruzîrim - Elendili, Elf-friends * nîph, nûph - fool * nuphâr - parent * nitil - girl * nitîr - kindler * nûlu - night * ôn - man, single person, being * Pharaz - gold * Pharazôn - golden one * phazân - prince, royal scion * phel - maid, girl * pûh - breath * Raba - dog * Rada - Wild Animals * Radagast - tamer of wild animals * roth - foam, cutting, track * Rothinzil - foam-flower * rûkh - shout * ruth - scar, furrow * sakal -coast * sakal-lâi - coastal-folk * Sakalthôr - Coast-son, coast-lord * saphad - understand * sapthân - Wiseman, Wizard * satta - two * sûla - trump * sulum - mast * tâidô - once * tamar - smith * tamâr - Aule * târik - pillar * thân - land * thâni - lands * thâni n'Amân - Lands of Aman * Thôn - son, Scion, descendant * thôr - Lord * ugru - shadow * Ulbar - * ûrê - sun * ûrî - sun, personified sun, Arien * Urîd - Mountains * Urud - Mountain * Urug - bear * [[Uruk - Orc, Goblin * Yô - gift * zâin - lands * Yôzâyan - Land of Gift, Númenor * zadan - house * zagar - Warrior, Sword * zâira - longing * Zayan, zan - Land * Zigûr - Wizard * Zigûrun - The Wizard, Sauron * Zimra - jewel * zimraphel - Jewel-maid * zini - female * Zir - love, desire * Zîr - lover * zîrân - loved, beloved * Zôr - fire * zôrî - nurse Outer information Tolkien invented adûnaic with the idea to create a language similar to semitic, Adûnaic shares many similarities with Hebrew although it also has some influences from Gothic and possibly magyar. References *Retrieved from: Ardalambion (Link: http://folk.uib.no/hnohf/index.html) category:languages Category:Numenor Category:Dunedain Category:Númenóreans